Oriha Nashida
Oriha Nashida (梨田 織葉 Nashida Oriha) is a 14-year old Japanese idol and demolitions expert for Black Label. She's a genius who started college when she was 11, but she can also be really childish and enjoys giving nicknames to her team mates. She lives in an abandoned mansion filled with explosive traps. Appearance Oriha is a short, lean built girl. She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde and pink/light purple. Oriha has long bangs and often wears her hair in twin ponytails. Despite her height of 4' 10" and age of 14, she is busty. She is well known for her small size and large bust due to various pin-up books. When not wearing her Ampule work outfit, she is seen a wide range of unique clothing. Since she is a young pop star she tends to wear very flamboyant style of clothing that is seen in current Japanese pop culture. Like most of the Black Label Organization members, Oriha wears a mask to conceal her identity during missions. The star on her mask reflects her everyday style, but the mask still retains a somewhat horrifying look to it like that of Sayo's mask. In order to go into public, Oriha dresses like a student, puts her hair down and wears glasses. She also pretends to be Arashi's younger sister and calls herself Orina Mikami to conceal her identity. Personality Despite her young age and appearance, Oriha is incredibly intelligent. Under the Acceleration Scale, she was able to skip into an American university at the age of 11. A professor at the university also taught her about explosives during her time there. When on missions Oriha mostly shows a high level of maturity in order to make sure missions are successfully carried out. However, sometimes she still shows a immature side whilst conducting a mission. Outside of missions she has shown to be somewhat temperamental and can become angry or sad with ease. At times she can be short tempered, for instance when she went crazy on live television over a sexist comment made by an announcer. Oriha still has somewhat of a childish side which is seen when Mikoto whacks her on the top of the head. Story Weapons and Abilities Oriha specializes in using explosives. She was taught how to effectively use explosives by a professor of an American university when she was 11. Weapons/explosives that Oriha has used includes: M79 Grenade Launcher "Idol★'Buster" '- Oriha uses a grenade launcher with smoke grenade shells in order to allow Arashi and Mikoto to carry out missions in cramped indoor areas. The smoke provides cover to cause panic and reduces the enemies ability to retaliate. Oriha gl.png tx014a.jpg 'C-4 Explosives '- Oriha makes use of C-4 explosives with trip wires, which combine to make a very effective means of killing groups of enemies. Oriha also uses the explosives to destroy buildings, pathways, and vehicles to prevent the enemies escape. Explo.png 'RPG-7 '- Oriha used a rocket-propelled grenade to destroy a helicopter that had heavy machine guns firing at Arashi and Mikoto. Oriha also prevents the escape of Black Label target Jin Masaki by destroying his escape helicopter. Rpg.png Helictoper.png Gallery Oriha Nashida.png Oriha4.png|Ampoule Outfit Oriha1.png oriha anime.jpg|Anime Appearance Oriha3.png|Appearance Oristance.png Relationships es:Oriha Nashida es:Oriha Nashida Category:Black Label Organization Category:Female Category:Ampule One